


Treasure

by dragonquesttbh



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Belts, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual, Corsair!Erik, Cutting Clothes Off, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Erik is a power bottom, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Just about every pirate kink you could imagine, Kidnapping, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Luminary is Depicted as 18, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Ownership Kink, Read at 2am and feel ashamed, Riding, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Tearful sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, Whining, act ii spoilers, breath play, mild choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: When the Salty Stallion is taken over by treasure-hungry pirates, El finds himself on the sharp end of a blade, dragged below deck, then tied to his bed to fulfill the fantasies of a certain blue haired pirate... and discovers he doesn't mind someone else taking charge for a change.Pirate AU where Erik takes El hostage in his own bedroomAct II spoilers for [insert name here] who appears during Erik's personal quest. (Safe to read if you already know about this character, no other spoilers.)





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> 9k of porn posted in _my_ dragon quest fandom? It's more likely than you think.  
This all started as a prompt for nedrynwrites and omgitsaddyc (link [here](https://dragonquesttbh.tumblr.com/post/187216535655/do-you-have-any-pirate-prompts)) so a huge thank you to you both, if it wasn't for you guys, this wouldn't exist!!
> 
> I place this somewhere in act III when badass El has been _through some shit_ and is feelin' someone taking a little control, and you know what? We're not gonna judge him for it.

**In one phrase, power bottom means, "Shut up and lie down. I'll take care of the rest."**

* * *

El ambled up onto the deck, absent-mindedly humming to himself as he climbed the wooden steps.

Then his brow creased. Not a single party member in sight... No Davé checking navigation, nor Sylv looking out to sea. That was... strange.

The salty breeze crept down the open neck of his white shirt, cool air tickling the surface of his skin.

He stopped at what sounded like a muffled cry.

_Where was that coming fro–_

He winced as his back hit the mast.

Blue hair, kohl-rimmed eyes, dagger-like grin. A _pirate,_ pinning him against the mast, black and red coat billowing out in the wind– a very pretty one, too.

“Ah,” the pirate flashed a smile, sword pressing against El's throat. “There’s the treasure I’ve been lookin' for.”

El gulped, lips automatically parting.

The pirate chuckled and pulled down his lower lip with a prying thumb. "What's your name, treasure?"

"E-El," he managed, racing pulse only partly due to fear.

He laughed again and dragged his free hand through El's hair. "Okay, _El,_ I have a feeling you and I are goin' to get _very_ well acquainted..."

"There's no more of them below deck," interrupted a loud, female voice. A teenage girl strolled over to them, thick, blue plait flailing from side to side. She caught sight of El pressed up against the mast then groaned. "Seriously Erik?! What're you doin' to that poor boy?"

"Piss off, Mia! We're _having a moment,_" Erik muttered through gritted teeth.

"Fine-uh! I'll search the others for valuables." She stomped over to the outside of the cabins where, sure enough there they were: bound and gagged, on the floor, giving El some very urgent stares. A furious-looking Veronica gnawed relentlessly at the cloth in her mouth.

Mia bent down and started rifling through Sylvando's pockets, much to his obvious distaste.

Or so El assumed, not particularly looking, far too distracted by the frighteningly attractive, and _frightening_, boy in front of him._Erik._

Sharp eyes searching El's, Erik stepped back and twisted his sword so the point grazed his jugular. He then traced the blade down, slowly cutting the laces of El's shirt one by one.

El's adam's apple bobbed.

Erik smirked and decisively jerked his sword downwards, cleanly slicing through the front of his shirt.

El shivered as the sea spray tingled against his bare chest.

Erik hummed appreciatively, smirk growing, and traced the point of his blade across the grooves in El's torso.

Veronica forcefully spat her cloth out. "What are you doing, idiot! Stick him through with your sword!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Erik unsheathed El's sword and chucked it away. He leant in, _dangerously_ close. "Feel free to stick me through later, handsome," he purred.

El blushed like a maiden.

Erik laughed softly. Then pouted, flipping his free hand to the side. "Virgin, huh? It's okay, I don't mind. Just remind me to go easy on you, sweetheart," he said devilishly.

Suddenly El's pants felt a lot tighter.

Erik smirked as his eyes dropped down, then returned to El's face with delight. He twirled the point of his sword on his chest. "So here's the deal: you and I have a little... _negotiation_ and maybe I'll _consider_ lettin' you and your friends go, capiche?"

"Ooh, gold!" Mia exclaimed, proudly holding up a coinpurse.

"Would you mind blind-folding me?" Veronica groaned, eyeing her wearily. "Think I'm going to be sick if I see any more of this."

"I feel you," Mia laughed. "It's gross."

El's gaze was instantly pulled back to Erik as he bit his lip, eyes running over him greedily. Right now, it was just them on the boat, _having a moment_... his chest inches from being skewered. He swallowed thickly.

"You don't have to, don't worry. I can tie you up with your friends if you want." He removed his sword from El's torso and tugged insistently at his hair, forcing his head to the side. "Well? What's it gonna be, treasure?"

"Yes," El breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

"Say please."

"_Please._"

"Good boy." Erik smiled and patted his cheek. "Now, it's not that I don't trust you but..." He picked a rope up from the floor and tightly bound El's hands behind his back. He then turned him towards the lower deck and prodded him from behind with the tip of his blade.

"Watch the prisoners, would you Mia?"

"Already on it! I like this girl, she's much funnier than you." She put a playful arm around Veronica's shoulder. Veronica beamed up at Erik.

"Uh, stop befriending the prisoners!"

"Says you with your baby-faced toyboy!" Mia retorted.

"Shut up..." He rubbed his forehead with one hand, the other still prodding El's behind with his sword.

Mia whispered something in Veronica's ear and she giggled... _ferociously_.

El's face burned as they both looked at him, mischief in their eyes.

Erik hummed and nudged El with his blade. "Shift it, sweetheart."

El stumbled forward, ignoring the awe-struck stares of his friends.

"What exactly are you going to do to him?" Veronica asked, stopping to snigger behind her palm.

"_Whatever I want_."

* * *

"Your room?"

El nodded towards the carved wood of the ornate door, pulse thrumming through his bound wrists.

Erik nudged him towards it with a grin and the jab of his sword. He swung the door open and tipped his head towards the bed.

El tentatively stepped over to the bed and perched on the edge, casting a nervous glance up at Erik.

The pirate rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "_Not_ like that." He slammed the door shut.

El jumped.

Erik took a decisive step forward, lifting the tip of his sword to El's neck. "Over the edge of the bed. Go on. On your knees, _now._"

El gulped and shuffled off the bed and down onto the floor, knees pressed hard against the wood.

His gaze was instantly pulled to Erik's lip– wedged underneath perfect, sharp teeth as he smirked down at his prisoner.

A piercing look.

One which instantly shot El's eyes to the ground.

Those solid, leather boots dominated his view– the soles an inch or two thick, he noticed _– perhaps to make himself look taller?_

Erik narrowed his eyes at him and El immediately turned around, obediently bending his torso over the bed, not sure he was ready to anger him yet. His hardened cock rubbed against the wooden edge of the bed, longing for friction, for touch...

Heavy boots thudded against the ground, sending startling shockwaves through El's body. His skin prickled.

Then a sinister laugh. And a hard pinch.

He yelped.

Another laugh.

There was the scuff of leather against wood then a sudden, suffocating warmth: Erik's body on his, pressing up against him, bound wrists squashed between them. Gentle hands traced the muscles of his thighs, tickling the back of his knees, then snuck into his boots. In a quick jerk, they were thrust from his feet and chucked across the room.

A loud crash as they collided with the wall.

He sucked in a breath.

Hands came back up to knead his thighs, lightly teasing a trail up the insides.

"Has anyone ever..?"

El whimpered and shook his head.

"Didn't think so. And nor will I... I have something far better in store for you, treasure," he crooned, twisting a handful of El's hair until it stung. He pressed harder against his slumped form and laughed in his ear. "Get on the bed," he murmured, lips wet against his cheek.

"What... position?" El asked, voice trembling.

"Good _boy._" Erik chuckled against the side of his face and gave him an encouraging pat. "On your back please, sweetheart."

El groaned as the heat surrounding him left. Rough fingertips tore at the rope restraining his arms and then... he was free.

_No,_ he corrected, _he was far from free._

He desperately tried to wriggle sensation back into his hands, face still pressed against the bed.

Nimble fingers slipped the tattered remains of his shirt from his shoulders, fingers leaving a heated trail down his spine.

"Hop to it," the pirate hummed impatiently.

He flinched as a sharp object poked him from behind.

"Because as much as I love staring at your ass like that, I'd rather you _didn't_ keep me waiting."

El stumbled to his feet, not daring to look behind him as he clambered onto the bed and lay on his back.

Compliant.

The ceiling was blocked out by a grinning pirate, then all Erdrea when Erik's forehead found his.

Erik bit his lip then ran his hands over the grooves of El's biceps, down his arms to circle his wrists. He grasped his hands and abruptly yanked them up over his head.

"Nice tattoo by the way," he murmured, stroking the back of El's hand. "Not what I'd expect from you at all."

His left hand teasingly left El's momentarily to trail along the floor, before whipping rope up onto the bed, lashing the side of his face.

El grunted as his wrists were bound uncomfortably tight to the bed railings.

_Far from free._

"Where's your friend's room?" the pirate hummed, tightening the knot around El's wrists until they burnt. "Y'know, the one with the hair and the spicy accent?"

"Y-You mean Sylv?" El gasped, surprised he'd even managed to utter the words. "At the end... Why?"

"Hm." Erik clambered off him, casting him a sly look over his shoulder.

The door swung open. Then slammed.

El struggled in vain to steady his breathing, whole body trembling in an intoxicating mix of fear and anticipation... His trousers, now fully tented, strained against his aching cock, and he knew, he just knew, that had to be a bad thing.

_A weakness to exploit._

The door slammed shut. Wooden planks creaking under heavy boots. Thighs squeezing his own.

A chuckle.

Erik crouched over him and held a small, transparent vial of blue liquid against his face.

El recoiled at the cold glass pressing against his cheek.

"What? You weren't gonna have any in your room were you, treasure? Because nobody's plundered you yet." He tapped the glass with a nail.

The vibration jolted through El's cheek.

Erik swiftly removed the vial with a laugh then thumped it down on the table next to him.

El's breath hitched.

"Aw, don't look so scared," he cooed, brushing a finger over the corner of El's mouth. It slid in with ease, hooking into the side of El's cheek and stretching his mouth open. "Said I would go easy on you, didn't I?"

His finger slid back out with a resounding _plop_ and he laughed, moving the wet digit to trace a slick trail down the side of El's face. Hands stroked down to his neck, then the grooves of his chest, his abdomen, then removed his belt with a practised ease.

"Look after that for me, would you sweetheart?" Erik sighed, placing the belt just to the left of El's head. "I'll need it later."

He shuffled down El's body to straddle his thighs then nimbly undid the fastening of his trousers. Thieving fingers eagerly snuck under the waistband.

A satisfied grin. "Mm, interesting... no underwear," he murmured, eyes flashing.

El tried not to audibly sigh as those nimble hands plunged further in, a single finger grazing his shaft. "They're... all... inthewash," he groaned, back arching up into his touch.

Erik's mocking laughter echoed across the room. "You lying whore. You like it like this, don't you? _Easy access._" He tore El's trousers down in one swift motion then whistled loudly.

He locked eyes with El and flashed him an appreciative smirk. "_Nice._"

Cool air brushed the newly exposed skin. El blushed in his nakedness, unable to take his eyes off the dastardly, _thieving_ pirate.

Erik bit his lip in an all too smug grin. "Aw, shy are we? That's so sweet. But trust me, you have nothin' to be shy about." He pushed up on his knees then clambered over him, palms pressed either side of El's head. "Oh, safe word's bowlcut, if you're interested," he breathed.

El swallowed thickly.

The pirate's mouth quirked up at one corner. He shuffled back down El's body, wanton gaze not missing the expanse of his bare chest– the tight muscles of his abdomen, the glisten of his neck– then sat back on his knees. His gaze flickered between El's flushed face and his twitching cock.

He grinned devilishly.

_A warning?_

Then dipped his head and swallowed the _whole damn thing._

El groaned loudly, writhing underneath him, hips instinctively bucking up into the overwhelming pleasure of his mouth.

A sickeningly pleasant plop.

"Problem?" he simply asked, arching an eyebrow.

El shook his head fervently, the remnants of pleasure tingling at his needy cockhead.

"Oh, almost forgot something." Erik leant forward on his hands and knees, a wild sabrecat toying with its prey.

El stared up at him, wide eyed.

_Doomed._

Eril yanked the belt from its position next to El's face and pulled it taught across his neck, elbows sharp against the bed.

El whined softly, his dick throbbing from lack of attention.

Erik's mouth split up into a wide grin. "Not exactly a cat o' nine tails, but... Try keep quiet, would you? I wouldn't wanna hurt you, treasure."

"B-But I thought you'd want me to make noise?" El croaked, voice straining against the tightness of his throat.

Erik's lip curled up as he brought the belt down tighter over his windpipe. "Well, obviously. Coz then I can punish you."

El let out a strained gasp, battling for breath as his airway was constricted, lungs stinging. His eyes fixed on the glint of the belt buckle. His cock twitched.

Erik chuckled and abruptly whipped the belt away, cold metal brushing his chest. It settled in a rough coil over his abdomen, an adder poised to pounce, metal tongue taunting him.

The pirate resumed his position over El's hips then ducked his head down, just close enough to run the tip of his tongue over the head of his cock.

A stifled moan.

He gently took the tip into his mouth, lightly sucking at the end, then toyed with tracing his tongue around his cockhead, delicately running it over the width of his shaft. He shot a provocative look across at a squirming El, teasing him with another debauched lick.

El dug his nails into the palms of his hands.

Erik hummed against his pulsing cock, lips parting as he slid his mouth down the shaft.

Heated vibrations shot straight up El's cock. He bit back a guttural moan.

Erik sucked in air through his nose, then pushed his head down and groaned, sticking his hand up his tunic as his lips reached the base. He grabbed himself through his trousers, groaning again as he gripped himself harder.

El's breath quickened as he strained not open his mouth. Erik moaned and moved his tongue over the base of his cock with increased urgency.

A gasp escaped El's lips.

Erik's mouth slid back up his shaft and lifted off his cock.

Another wet _plop_.

He raised an eyebrow.

_A dare?_

El shook his head fearfully.

Erik smirked, grabbing the belt and pulling it so taught between his fingers it snapped.

El forced his mouth shut.

Erik chuckled then ducked his head back down, returning to his cock with fervent glee– dragging his tongue down as he swallowed him whole yet again. Hand firmly beneath his tunic, he slowly, painfully slowly, worked himself up and down El's cock, groping himself with desperate fingers.

El sunk his teeth into his lower lip, pushing his tongue forwards to taste fresh blood.

His eyes fixed on the image before him in horror: the beautiful blue-haired pirate running his mouth up and down his throbbing cock, the kohl smudging as tears formed in the corners of his eyes– now tightly shut in concentration. Erik whined against him, feverishly gripping himself through the fabric of his clothes.

El swallowed a groan, grasping at the rope binding his wrists.

Then it became clear: this boy was intent on _destroying_ him.

El tried counting the pattern on the ceiling, desperately struggling not to make any noise– the threat of the belt looming on his chest.

Erik hummed against his length then brought his head up, lifting it entirely from his cock. The brief respite, or perhaps _torture_, was shattered when he brought himself back down, and El was swallowed by the irresistible heat of his mouth.

He gasped loudly, hips lifting off the bed.

The enticing warmth left his cock in an instant.

"Oh, _dear._"

A sharp snap. The sting of the metal tongue bit his chest.

El winced.

"You gonna be good now?"

El nodded quickly– too quickly to be believable.

"Hm, we'll see about that." Erik chuckled and ran a thumb over his cockhead, picking up a trail of precum and sucking it off.

El gazed up at him with wavering eyes, panting now entirely out of control.

Not that he cared– there was no point fighting a losing battle.

"Pathetic," he uttered, before fully submerging El's cock in his mouth. He groaned as he was completely filled, throat straining from the repeated effort.

El cried out, hot tears threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks.

Cock still fully sheathed in him, Erik struck the belt across his torso, causing El to hiss loudly. The other hand remained firmly in his tunic, stroking himself under the layers of fabric with increased urgency.

He struck him again, and again.

El groaned, bucking his hips up into the intoxicating heat of his mouth– resolve crumbling– unable to hold himself back any longer...

Erik struck him _again,_ working up a frenzied pace on his throbbing cock.

El writhed beneath him and cried out, vision an impenetrable blur as heat spiked through him. His release shot messily into the back of Erik's throat, the only sign of discomfort a slight crease in his brow.

El slackened against the bed, entire body trembling. His face itched with fresh tears.

Erik gave him one last stroke of his tongue then lifted his head fully off his softening cock. "Seriously? That's all you got?" he scoffed, wiping at the edge of his mouth with his palm.

El stared at the ceiling, face glowing.

His vision was clouded by a distinct blue– a wild, chaotic ocean– a cool winter sky.

A hand scraped under his head and angled him up, melting their lips together in a heated embrace. Erik's tongue pried into his mouth and El groaned as he was flooded with an unpleasantly salty taste.

"Bitter, right? You need to eat more fruit. Seriously, you don't want scurvy, you won't be so pretty without all your teeth." He stroked a hand through El's hair and grinned.

El gazed up at him in shivering anticipation, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Erik's other hand slipped between them and wrapped around his soft cock, sharply jerking upwards.

El groaned. "Again?" he gasped, already feeling defeated. His cock stung under Erik's rough handling, unprepared for further onslaught.

"Well, yeah. I haven't gotten my satisfaction yet," Erik crooned, jerking his hand even more sharply.

El bit his lip and looked away, unable to hold his penetrating gaze any longer as he vigorously pumped his cock in his fist.

Erik tutted and roughly turned his head back to face him. "Look at me, treasure," he whispered, relentlessly tugging at his cock.

El squealed.

_A mistake._

He held his breath.

Erik laughed then shot a mischievous look towards the belt on El's chest.

El gulped dryly. His chest still stung from the previous assault, angry red marks streaked across the pale flesh.

Erik's gaze eventually fell back to El's face. He sped up his movements on his aching cock. "So what're you guys all traveling around for, huh?"

"Saving the world," he squeaked, trying to mask his relief with a wavering glance.

"Mm? That's cute. Even if you don't manage to, just remember you have made my day, treasure."

El's eyes fell onto the enticing glisten of Erik's lower lip. How he _craved_ to lift his head up and press them back together.

But that'd be reckless. He didn't have a death wish, after all.

"That's nice," he gasped instead, eyes tracing Erik's deceptively soft features, the curve of his eyelashes, the curl of his lip–

A loud groan forced its way out as Erik squeezed the base of his cock.

Erik smiled as El's gaze wandered appreciatively over his face, seemingly ignoring his disobedience.

El tried not to release a heavy sigh– he knew this didn't mean he was off the hook. In fact, while he was here, he'd never truly be _off the hook._

"I guess it is... You know what else is nice? You. That you're _mine_." The words fell into El's open, eager mouth.

El gulped. _His._

Erik swiftly ducked out of his eyeline.

El struggled against him as teeth sank into his neck. "Careful, my mum will see!"

Erik lifted his head and smirked with yet another decisive flick of his wrist. "Tell your mum not to let her son go wandering the vast ocean, then. A lot of people about who might wanna take advantage of her sweet little angel." He stuck his head back down and sucked harder, digging his teeth into the already tortured flesh.

"O-Okay," El croaked, cock pulsating as the pirate greedily marked his stolen property.

A soft whimper. Then the friction was gone.

Erik released his grip on El's cock and ran an approving finger along the shaft. "I think you're just about cooked," he cooed.

El swallowed harshly. He was right– what had been an empty, flaccid vessel just minutes ago was now fully erect and ready for _further use_. The power Erik had over him was frightening... and addictive.

Erik sat back on his knees and admired his handiwork, grin thoroughly debauched as he pressed a finger against his throbbing cockhead then let go, watching it ping back with glee.

He thrust his hands up his tunic and chucked his belt across the room. His trousers fell to his thighs, revealing the tiniest sliver of pale flesh above the knee. Leather boots pressed hard against the bed.

El's eyes remained fixed above him, utterly entranced by the figure towering over him. His thoughts drifted to the rest of his body concealed by the layers of fabric: how it would look, feel, taste–

Erik grabbed the vial from the side table and poured the contents all over his hands, a thin blue trail trickling onto El's stomach. He ran a slick hand over his arousal, eyeing it with a _worrying_ admiration.

"Aren't you going to take the rest off?" El asked raggedly.

Erik turned his sharp blue eyes on him, hands stilling on his cock. "Excuse me?!"

El yelped and his eyes immediately flickered to the belt.

"Very cheeky." Erik clambered over him, dragging the offending item back up his chest. He leant down on his elbows and traced the leather over his face, teasing his lips with the cold metal of the buckle. He pulled it taught over his mouth then tugged it down, grinning as his lips were forced apart. "But not even that face can persuade me to take these off. Sorry, treasure."

El whimpered and nodded.

Erik chuckled and pushed the belt a little further into his mouth, allowing just enough room so he wasn't fully gagged. "Bite down on that. You'll need it."

El groaned against a mouthful of leather.

Erik shifted up onto his knees and stuck a hand up his tunic, groaning as his arm twisted to the side. He bit his lip as he glanced down at El, eyes glowing, lips parting. "Like watching me play with myself? That's _dirt-y._"

The last word came out as a low groan.

El's hips twitched up. Erik laughed.

"You wish this was you, huh?" He moaned as his arm shifted under his coat, grin a little feverish as he cast a taunting glance down at his captive.

El watched with frustration as his hand writhed under his tunic, eyes now heavy with desire.

A sly smile tugged at Erik's lips as his hand took a decisive jerk down. He gasped, a small whimper escaping his lips as his hand freed itself from its cloth confines. Clutched in his palm was a small silver object, flared out from the base with a glittering red jewel at the end.

Then his breath was on El's face. "Little small for my taste... But it's the only one that came with a ruby."

El nodded, cock throbbing as he eyed the gleaming object.

It landed on the table with a _thump._

Erik sat back on his knees and took a deep inhale through his nose. "Now, I want you to count to three with me. One, two..."

"_Th–ree!_" El gasped loudly then dug his teeth into the leather, back arching against the bed as he was surrounded by tight heat.

Erik wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye, fighting a wince. "That was harder than I remembered. Shit."

"You– okay?" El asked, half wondering if _he_ would ever be okay again.

"I'm just fine," he muttered through gritted teeth, composure falling back into place as he slid himself up El's shaft to adjust his position. "I think you should be more worried about yourself."

He brought himself crashing back down and grunted, sucking at his lower lip.

El cursed loudly as white hot pleasure shot up through him.

"I'll let that one slide, but from now on, no noise," Erik threatened, breathing laboured with every word. He placed a hand on El's chest to anchor himself, then gradually starting working himself up El's cock.

El briefly closed his eyes and hummed, battling to suppress his moans.

_A losing battle. A losing battle._

Erik smirked down at him, peeling off a strand of damp hair stuck to his face.

He reached the tip then forced himself back down, sucking air through his teeth as he surrounded El's needy cock with twitching muscle. Blunt nails dug into El's chest as he pulled himself back up, then down, up then down, up then down, mercilessly working El's cock.

El clamped the belt between his teeth, nerves setting alight with every thrust.

"You're so well behaved," Erik groaned, eyeing him with lust. "You're doing so well– _ngh!_" He failed to suppress a moan as El's cock was buried deep inside him once again.

El bit the belt so hard he was sure it would break. His back lifted from the bed, shoulders straining above his head.

"Good, _boy_," Erik groaned, grinding his hips against El's. "So... _obed-i-ent._"

El gazed up, awestruck and shaking as Erik repeatedly fucked himself on his eager cock, riding him with an unforgiving fervour. His pale cheeks were now tinged black with smudged eyeliner, pearly white teeth stuck in his lower lip.

Another well-timed thrust.

El writhed against his restraints, eyes unmoving from this perfect, kohl-stained vision. "_Eri-h!_"

Erik glanced away from his damp, scrunched up face, unrelenting as he thrust his body up and down his cock with fresh enthusiasm. He bent over and snatched the belt from El's mouth, maintaining his rhythm as he rode him with chaotic abandon.

El watched as Erik dragged the belt over his chest, breath catching in his throat as he whipped it up into the air. The pirate chuckled and glanced between the belt and El's frightened face. Then his mouth twisted a little, eyes casting over El's expression carefully, before he carefully tucked it back into his mouth.

El moaned at the intrusion into his mouth.

Erik leant in closer and laughed in his face, rolling his hips over El's with glee. "You like this huh? You like how I'm fucking you?"

El whined, own hips struggling to keep up with Erik's feverish pace. He let out a strangled gasp, heart hammering against his ribs so hard they threatened to break.

But he didn't care.

He didn't care if he never untied him, right now, he was _Erik's_– proof of ownership blood red on his neck.

Erik rapidly sped up his pace, panting right over El's face, breath hot and damp on his cheek. He pressed his hand harder against El's glistening chest, twisting a pointed nipple between his fingers.

El groaned louder, damp hair sticking to his face. His fingers clutched desperately at the rope binding his wrists. "_Eri-h! P-Please!_"

Erik feverishly snatched the belt from his mouth. "Please, _w-what?_" he breathed, nails clawing at El's chest as his brow tightened.

El whined softly.

The more Erik's carefully created image faltered, the more fiercely, _uncontrollably,_ the flame burnt inside of him.

"_I need you._"

Erik nodded and let out a strangled moan as his eyes cast over El's straining hands and the sweat-slick muscles writhing beneath him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his brow furrowed in concentration, face flushing with effort.

He tightened around El's cock, gasping noisily as a shudder overcame him.

Fresh pain stung across El's chest. A punishment he didn't remember earning.

The room was filled with the debauched sounds of their cries– groans, pleas, strangled moans– blending together in an intoxicating cacophony. El could no longer tell which sounds were coming from him and which from his particularly noisy blue haired lover.

El moaned and gasped for him, wriggling underneath Erik's clothed body as his rippling pleasure built to its peak. He screwed his eyes shut, unable to bear looking at Erik's flushed red face, his sore, bitten lips, his pained expression, the sheen across his forehead.

A loud cry from above.

El shook with Erik above him, eyes stinging as Erik tightened himself around his aching cock.

El was flooded with ecstatic relief as Erik's orgasm shuddered through them both.

He wouldn't have to last any longer.

An even louder cry. A _searing_ pain across his abdomen–

Then palms against his chest. Heavy panting. Erik stilled his movement on his cock.

"More, _p-please_, I'm not... Mm..." El whined, on the edge of tears as his cock longed for Erik's delicious friction.

Erik groaned a defeated sigh. "Close your eyes," he muttered.

El obeyed immediately, chewing at his already thoroughly bitten lip.

Erik lifted himself to the tip, then entirely off him, and El braced himself for the inevitable crashing down– the swallowing of his cock. And waited. And waited. His hips lifted off the bed as he dug his teeth harder into the belt, knowing he was unlikely to make it through the next chaotic thrust.

The turn of a handle.

His eyes flew open.

Erik, trousers back up, hand resting against the door.

El gasped and gulped back tears. "D-Don't leave me! Please! I'll do anything. I'll give you anything you want! Just don't leave me..." He sniffed, chest sharply drawing upwards. "Please."

A frankly _satanic_ grin crept up Erik's face. He pushed the door open. "Just got a couple errands to run, y'know, ship stuff. You'll be okay, _right?_"

Breathtaking panic filled El's watery eyes. "No, no, no! Please! Please, Erik! I like you! I like you a lot... No-one else makes me feel this way, so don't go," he begged, squirming as the pain in his cock increased tenfold by the second.

Erik strolled back over and grinned at him in a way that said _cute, but I don't care._ He yanked the belt out of his mouth and planted a surprisingly tender kiss on his lips, sparing him a quick mischievous glance as he tugged a stray blanket from underneath him. He tucked it over him with care, ensuring he was fully covered. "Be good, treasure."

El made a small noise of protest as he walked away, heavy boots creaking against the planks.  
  
Erik raised a single hand then smiled. "I hope you know I'll be taking you up on your offer of giving me whatever I want," he purred. He cast one last appreciative glance over his shoulder then shut the door behind him.

El gulped for air, fighting back the urge to burst into tears.

_Abandoned._

* * *

"Right, which one of you is the navigator?" Erik hummed, sea breeze relentlessly attacking his already tousled hair.

The chill affected him little, though: an advantage of having a body built for colder climates. However, his heavy coat and tunic _did_ have another use: the crucial role of concealing his throbbing erection.

He tried not to dwell on that image of El– sweat slick, tied up and _terrified_, forcing himself to work on something decidedly less sexy.

"Kinky guy with the pink mask," Mia said a little too brightly, thumping the top of the man's head.

"Cool." Erik crouched down in front of him and nimbly untied the rope binding his wrists. He slid his sword out of its sheath just enough to give a flash of cool steel. "Take us to Lonalulu."

"Right you are boss," he said quickly, scrambling to his feet and adjusting his mask.

Erik pushed himself up and lead him to the ship's wheel, planks creaking underneath his weighty, built up boots. Once behind the wheel, he gave the man a stern look and pointed a threatening finger. "Don't try anything. Mia is pretty crazy sometimes and if I were you–"

He glanced over to the other end of the ship– where Mia squatted in front of Veronica, bringing a porcelain cup to her lips.

Erik growled and stormed over to the cabin, boots thudding against the deck. "Why the _fuck_ you make her tea?!"

Mia pushed up on her heels and put a hand to her hip, flashing him a lopsided grin. "Because she was thirsty. Why are you giving the prisoners head?"

Erik's hand twitched towards his headband. "Pfft! Don't be ridiculous."

"You got cum on your face."

Erik gulped dryly, throat tightening at the sudden intake of breath. He frantically scrubbed his hands over his mouth, his cheeks, and then his forehead... Just to be safe. "Where?! Seriously, Mia! _This is not funny!_"

She cackled loudly, falling back against the cabin wall. "Just kiddin'! Can't believe you actually fell for that! Doofus."

Erik growled, fists balling.

Veronica released a badly concealed snort.

Erik's fists tightened as sniggers escaped the other prisoners' mouths, barely concealed by their gags.

"You know what? Fuck this!" He stamped his foot against the deck like an angry toddler. "Have your stupid little gay tea party! See if I care."

"Okay!" Mia said sunnily, grinning up at her exasperated brother. "Have fun with your _literal_ gay choir boy!"

Erik scoffed then spun on his feet, advancing towards the lower deck– a snarling winter storm obliterating all in his path. He stuck his middle finger up behind him then shoved at the door.

"Is he always that easy to tease?" Veronica asked lightly.

Mia folded her arms and shook her head in the direction of the door. "Yup. Works every time."

* * *

The door hit the wall with a _slam_ as Erik burst back into El's bedroom, frustration seething through him.

El beamed across at him, watery eyed and more than a little pale. "You came back," he croaked, voice a small, wavering whimper.

Erik tried not to stop and drink in the sheer joy displayed on his tear-stained face, the relief that he'd _returned_. He battled with the urge to let his anger melt at the sight of his soft, sweet, vulnerable face.

He yanked his boots off, chucking them at the floor, then pulled his trousers off entirely, revealing the smooth, pale flesh of his legs. He tugged the blanket off El's trembling body.

Then he was on his knees above El again, trying to hide his own tremble. El watched on anxiously, gaze wavering slightly.

Erik forced himself back down.

They groaned in unison, their ecstasy echoing off the walls and back into them.

Frantically, Erik brought himself back to his previous pace, shifting himself up and down with a frenzied passion. He panted and groaned, repeatedly filling, and emptying, himself of the electrifying feel of El's cock.

A thoroughly addictive sensation.

"Untie... me... _please,_" El begged, mouth creasing at the corners as he battled with the threat of his oncoming orgasm.

"No chance," Erik grunted, placing a steadying hand on El's chest as he rode his cock straight towards oblivion.

El twisted and writhed underneath him, breaths coming in heavy and fast. "But, I _wann-ah!_ I wanna... hold... y-you..." He looked up at Erik pleadingly, sore lips parted.

"Don't look at me like that," he groaned, sweat trickling down his brow from his increasingly feverish movements.

He ignored Erik's plea, mercilessly turning those big blue eyes on him.

Erik growled and slapped his chest. "Fine! But stop that." He bent towards El's shimmering face and reached over his head and untied the knot with ease.

El frantically shook sensation back into his hands then brought them to Erik's hips, sneaking under the layers of clothes, gently guiding his movements.

Erik bit down on his tongue, face just hovering above El's.

"_No,_" he grumbled, losing himself to the sensation of El's careful guidance, the heat of his hands scorching his bare skin.

A lightening bolt shot up him.

A deafening cry– one he so loud he swore he felt the bed shake.

_Was that really him?_

It felt so good. Too good, losing control, succumbing to heat of El's cock thrusting up into him, the overwhelming, enticing stretch.

_Losing control._

El's eyes were squeezed shut, mouth stuck in a pained expression.

One Erik longed to kiss away.

"N-No, I don't–" he was cut off by a loud groan, unsure if it was his or El's.

_Too much._

He angrily grasped El's hands and pinned them behind his head, ducking his face down to El's so their noses brushed. "Don't you dare tell Mia I untied you," he muttered against gasping lips.

El hummed against his mouth, gently canting his hips up, striking him with another killer thrust of his cock.

Erik swallowed a gasp. _–Or did he?_

Nothing seemed certain anymore, especially when it came to this boy who had a mysterious hold over him.

He soon got his revenge as he ferociously clawed at the back of El's head and attacked the already tender part of his neck– his reward a desperate yelp.

Soft blue eyes fluttered open to gaze up into Erik's.

A strangely familiar look.

As if they'd met before. _Perhaps in another life?_

If such a thing existed.

El slipped his sweat-slick hands from Erik's grasp and snuck them back under his coat, trying to lift the back of his tunic up.

Erik grabbed those greedy, mischievous hands. "Persistent, aren't you?"

El looked like a child scolded, eyes widening to reveal more of that beautiful, deep blue– two glittering sapphires, shining brighter than any other treasure he'd possessed.

"Fine. I'll do it. No-one takes my clothes off but _me._" Erik pushed up to straddle his hips, cock still sheathed inside him.

El watched in awe as he peeled away his coat, then tossed his tunic to the side, followed by his undershirt. Erik brought his hands up to his hair, bashfully glancing away as he straightened his headband.

Erik felt himself flush as El grazed his fingertips over the planes of his stomach, the gentle groove of his chest, the tender skin of his neck.

They held eachother's gaze for a precious, silent moment, the only sound being their joint, laboured breaths.

He batted El's appreciative hands away then groaned, avoiding those enticing blue eyes– knowing if he stared into them any longer they'd suck him in like whirlpools, luring him to his doom.

He drew himself up to the tip of El's cock, only to chaotically bring himself crashing back down.

A collective shudder.

Erik gasped as strong arms pulled him back down, nails dragged up his back– stealing a loud, guttural moan from the back of his throat.

His climax was building, senses numbing. He buried his face in the warmth of El's neck, hips rolling feverishly to meet his rapid movements.

Losing control to the swirling torrent.

There was little more he could do than give himself over to the inevitable pleasure of the rising tide.

El grasped Erik's face with both hands and brought them together. "You're... beautiful." He gasped, lower lip trembling.

Erik looked strangely vulnerable. "Really?" he breathed.

"So, so beautiful–!" El arched his hips off the bed and cried out.

"Hey, keep goin'!" Erik cried, voice coming out as a strangled plea.

El nodded weakly, a gesture laced with uncertainty, and twisted a hand in Erik's hair, bringing their hungry mouths together.

Erik relinquished his last piece of control and moaned at the intrusion of El's tongue, allowing him to take possession of his mouth. El took him gently, carefully, lips suctioning Erik's with care, something Erik could _never_ admit he enjoyed.

The movements of their bodies became hazy as El stole the final shred of his composure with a disarming sweep of his tongue. He snuck his hand back into Erik's unruly blue mop and grabbed a fistful of hair.

Erik growled and bit down on his lip, _hard_, grinning as he tasted blood. He twisted his hand in El's hair, relishing in the small noise of pleasure he forced from his lips.

A decision Erik soon regretted as El thrust his cock into him with fiendish precision, _obliterating_ any of his remaining resolve. ...If there was any.

He hid his face in the safety of El's neck and sucked at his flesh until he screamed.

Then El's grip in his hair suddenly tightened. His thrusts intensified.

"S-So... beautiful..." El mumbled, mouth pressed in the damp mess of Erik's hair.

"Yeah... guess I am," Erik said softly, the retort coming out much more weakly than he'd intended.

"_Mmm, yeah–"_

A strangled, desperate gasp– a searing pain in his scalp.

His name screamed in his ear.

The shudder of his hips lifting off the bed with El's–

A soft whine.

The shot of hot liquid.

El slackened underneath him, a small, defeated sob escaping from his lips.

Erik peeled himself off El's sweaty torso then limply slapped it. "The fuck... was... tha'?" he grumbled, barely able to force the words out as he panted.

El looked up at him with hooded eyes, weakly cupping his face. "Sorry, sweetheart. You're just... Too good."

Something unfamiliar tugged at Erik's chest. Something that felt like _weakness._

He rolled his eyes and lifted himself off El's softened cock. "Don't worry. Just... sit up n' gimme your hand."

El sluggishly shuffled himself up the bed and gently tugged Erik onto his lap.

Erik shoved himself up onto trembling knees and tucked his head into the crook of El's neck. He took El's waiting hand and guided it behind him.

Erik shut his eyes as he heard a scuffle on the bedside table, preparing himself for this moment of vulnerability. Weakness.

His breath hitched as El gently traced two slick fingers over his twitching entrance. He grasped the back of his neck as those prying fingers teased him in intoxicating circles.

"Jus', geddon with it..." he whined softly.

El slipped those careful, painfully precise fingers in and bent the tips slightly. "Like this?"

A sudden spike of heat.

Erik's teeth sank into El's shoulder. "Don't normally let people do this, so, jus' shuddup," he grumbled, nails seeking an unmarked part of El's neck to claw at.

El hummed then stroked his hair, other hand jarring as it moved in quick, fluid motions to unravel him– lightning touch shooting thunderbolts up his spine.

Erik grit his teeth.

He found he liked this: the precise, repeated thrust of his fingers, careful and light. Gentle, yet eager.

His fingers curled into the back of El's neck as his body tensed, preparing for the heavy onslaught of his orgasm.

He mewled and whined like a needy pup as he squirmed under El's touch.

Something he couldn't bring himself to be ashamed of.

El's deft fingers thrust in and out of him, overwhelming him with an unbearable heat.

One that needed release.

His back arched as he leant back into his touch, nails drawing blood from El's neck.

A strangled noise.

His own.

Then the word tumbled out of his mouth.

"_E-El..._"

He thrust himself forwards, his release coming messily all over El's chest.

He collapsed over him, blinking away tears as El's arms came around him in a comforting embrace.

They breathed heavily together, breaths mingling as Erik shakily pushed their foreheads together.

A soft kiss on his cheek.

"Was that okay?" El simply asked, as if he hadn't turned the whole of Erdrea on its head.

Erik stared at him in disbelief.

There was definitely something special, almost... _mythical_ about this boy. Something he couldn't quite place.

_No, that was NOT okay,_ he wanted to screech, _you have ruined me!_

But he didn't.

He shook his head then reluctantly pushed himself off him, resisting the urge to curl over him and nap.

That's not what pirates did. They stole the innocence of fair maidens then left– no matter how fair the maiden.

He clambered off the bed and dipped a handkerchief in the wash basin, running it over the sticky residue on his thighs and stomach. He chucked it on the floor then turned trembling fingers to pulling his clothes back on.

El brought his knees up to his chest, head flopping down onto them. "Can you pass me the cloth please, my love?"

Erik's head whipped around.

_My... love?_

That was a change from slut, whore, _wench_... But it wasn't going to work. He wouldn't let it.

"You can lick it off," he muttered, turning his attention back to the fastening of his trousers.

"Mm?"

"You heard me," he grunted, a little more angrily than he'd intended. "Just run your fingers over it and lick it up. Simple."

El nodded shakily and began to do just as he said, sucking at the residue on his fingers.

Erik huffed out a small laugh. He really would do just as he's told.

Erik adjusted his hair in the mirror, which somehow looked identical to before their impassioned love-making session, only damper.

He grabbed his dagger and stuck in the sheath, leaving the cumbersome blade of the sword abandoned on the floor. He grinned and turned to the side, once again comfortable in the protective armour of his clothes.

The opposite of El, who was still completely bare, obediently cleaning up their joint mess with small, kitten licks.

Erik felt more than a little guilty, watching as cum smeared on his face as he tried to fix an inconceivably large, sticky mess.

He dipped a fresh cloth in the basin and sighed.

That boy would be the death of him.

"Hey, you can stop that now. Let me help."

El's head perked up as Erik strolled over, thick boots hitting against the creaking planks. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and tenderly ran the cloth over his chest, his thighs, his limp cock, ensuring no part of El's body was left tarnished. He pulled out a silk handkerchief from his pocket, one of his favourites, then ran it over the remaining residue on his face, gently stroking his hair out of the way.

He sighed as El smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," he said meekly.

"You're welcome," Erik sighed, turning away on the edge of the bed.

_You're beautiful._

He shook the thought from his mind, scuffed his boot across the floor–

That was, until, eager arms wrapped around his neck to cuddle him from behind. Attentive lips found his cheek. "You're the favourite person I've ever been held hostage by."

"Aw, that's cute," he said numbly, looking to the floor as El giggled into his neck. He groaned and pushed those lovely arms off and strolled over to the cabinet.

He yanked a drawer out and started rifling through the clothes.

"Got any sexy clothes I can put you in? Like lingerie or somethin'?" he asked lightly, testing his restraint with a casual glance over his shoulder.

El's brow furrowed as he tipped his head to the side.

Erik let out a gentle laugh, one soft enough that El would know he wasn't laughing _at_ him. "Ah, country boy through and through." He chucked a particularly unattractive of boxers to the side. "You really need to stop dressing like a straight guy, though. Seriously, if you've got somethin', flaunt– Ooh!" He clasped a bundle of white linen between his fingers. "This night shirt is kinda cute... and see-through too. Just long enough so I can see a little ass..." He chucked back at El with glee.

El slid it on over his head, face flushing as Erik placed a hand on his hip and whistled.

"Nice! There's something missing though... Ah-ha!" Erik grabbed a hair tie from the table and stepped back over to him, gesturing for him to turn around. He gathered El's hair behind him and tied it neatly at the nape of his neck, leaving two strands framing his face.

El turned back to face him, another heart-wrenching smile on his face.

Erik pushed back on his feet to stand over the bed, then dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of silver earrings, a glowing sapphire set in each drop. "Stole these off a noblewoman, was gonna wear them myself... but... They'd look much better on you, uh, match your eyes." He took El's lobes with a feather light touch, nimbly hooking the silver wire in, then smiled. "You look like an oil painting, an oil painting worth stealing," he murmured, grinning as he tilted El's face up with the point of his dagger.

"Really?" El gasped, breathing unsteady as he gazed up at him– the pure white of his night shirt pooling around his hips.

"Mm-hm," he hummed, tracing the blade down to the lurid red mark on El's throat. "Almost a shame I have to tie you up again, treasure."

El shifted away, glittering eyes once again big and pleading. "Please don't."

Erik groaned and sheathed his dagger. "But I can't let the greatest treasure I ever found slip through my fingers. That'd just be careless."

"_Please,_ my, my wrists kinda hurt... and I liked the feeling before but I'm sleepy now." He glanced down sadly, earrings swinging as he dipped his head.

Erik gently picked up El's hands and turned his wrists over in his palms, casting a lingering glance at that strange symbol marking his left. They looked raw, painful, scraped. He couldn't tie him up again, it'd be... Wrong. Cruel.

"You got a key for this room?"

El nodded brightly and shifted onto his hands and knees as he searched through the drawer. The nightshirt rode up, leaving Erik with a very pleasing view.

Erik dropped to the bed and smacked his hand harshly across the tempting sight.

El jolted and looked back at him, face colouring.

"Aw, no, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist you." Erik lifted the back of his nightshirt and planted kisses all over the angry red mark he'd just created. "Sorry," he laughed, thoroughly enjoying the way El squirmed as he kissed him.

El giggled and stuck his face in the pillow, back arching up into his touch.

Erik gave him a final, gentle kiss, patted the mark, then lowered his nightshirt. "All done now. Sorry, treasure."

El laughed then shuffled back up to sit next to him. He leant his head against Erik's.

A metal weight fell into Erik's palm.

Complete trust.

He gave El a sad smile.

His chest inexplicably _hurt_.

Something only worsened when El cupped his cheek then kissed him softly, tongue lightly tracing the insides of his lips.

"You taste gross," he giggled.

"You too," Erik sighed, sweeping a stubborn strand of El's hair out of his face. He nodded, as if trying to convince himself that he actually wanted to leave him, _his treasure_, then pushed off the bed, starting towards the door.

"Stay," El asked softly. A simple request.

Erik bit his lip as his hand touched the cool metal of the door handle. "I'll come back, don't worry." Before he could fall victim to El's sweet demeanour, get sucked in by those tempting pools of blue, he swung the door open and shut it firmly behind him. The key turned in the lock of its own accord.

He clenched his teeth, caring little as pain throbbed through his jaw.

No way was some stupid country boy worming his way into his heart.

* * *

El stood up and glanced at the boy in the mirror. He was virtually unrecognisable, hair tied back, loose shirt only just reaching his hips, blue glittering at his ears– skin glowing. He ran a hand over the blood red mark on his neck and smirked.

Maybe the pirate life was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I really hope you enjoyed this! Please don't feel shy about dropping me a comment or a kudos if you did, there's nothin' wrong with liking a lil bit of pirate porn. Also, I'm considering another chapter so let me know if you're interested in that!
> 
> Sidenote: I stuck my hand in my mouth _several times_ to see if El could feasibly talk with the belt in his mouth. I really do suffer for my art.
> 
> (Oh, and people who follow _Mugged Off_, I'm so sorry about the delay, I'm hoping to update in the next 2 weeks)


End file.
